Expecting, Accepting but not Depressing
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Or the Difference Between Owning, Sharing and Dedicating. Bilbo is an Omega who's being sold to the King Thorin at Erebor. How will things go from there? Third genre could almost be humor so it's light to read, twoshot, AU, Bagginshield, ThorinxOmega!Bilbo. I based this on a rp so the idea is from there! Both parts are up so: Bagginshield SMUT!
1. Friendship Through Broken Bounds

Pairing is Bagginshield/ ThorinxOmega!Bilbo  
Based on rp! x)  
This is the first part of a twoshot.  
This part is sfw, the second part I'm planning as nsfw  
This is an AU where Thorin is the King and Smaug never happened.  
Warnings: they may be ooc, but this is an AU anyways

* * *

Expecting, Accepting but not Depressing  
Or the Difference Between Owning, Sharing and Dedicating

"My King," a dwarven guard called out after finding his leader in the West library. "There's a group of Men at the Throne room, expecting you." Thorin lift his gaze from the map laid out in front of him. "I am not expecting any Men." He said in low stern voice, and then turned his eyes back to the piece of leather.

"They are from Lake Town, sir." The young guard tried again.

Sighing heavily Thorin grumbled, "And what do they want this time?"

"I believe they are here to make a deal, they claim to have something to sell to your Majesty, something that You could have a great interest in." He received a tired glare from his King and continued, "I'm sorry sir, that's all I know about it. Master Balin asked me to find you and deliver the message." Seeing no other option but the hear the Men of Lake Town, Thorin got up from his comfortable chair.

–

"I swear!" The King's voice echoed in the great halls of Erebor into the ears of Men. "If you're here again only to waste my time, it'll be your last visit." Thorin finished his thread by an icy glare and took his seat at the Throne.

"Calm your trousers now" Balin, a dwarf the King knew to listen to, whispered. "I think you'd better just see what they're offering, Thorin." He said and patted Thorin's hand and then turning to look at the group in front of them. "Hmmp. Well what do you have to show me?" Thorin asked of the Men.

One of them, a tall but a thin one, stepped forward. "We, we have caught a rare piece, Sire. I imagine it's been long, if ever, that even the Sire has seen an unmarked Omega, but a male one too!" The man said proudly. "An excellent one, healthy, handsome and like Omegas are, not very strong. You'll have no trouble handling him!"

The man's speech had surely caught Thorin's attention. Truth was, the King had never been in a present of an Omega. However, the rareness compared to a female one was unfamiliar to him. He walked down the steps as the group moved away, revealing the short man hiding behind them. Thorin began circling around the short Omega, sensing his discomfort, noticing his tender features, big feet and lively eyes. He stalled his feet so he was standing strictly in front of the creature. "A Hobbit?" Thorin questioned while looking into the other's eyes.

A Man answered him, "Yes! All the way from the Shire we caught him! Wouldn't it be a fine thing for a King to have?"

"What is your price?" Thorin asked without moving his eyes away from the Hobbit. He saw the small one clench his fists in anger, being a merchandise didn't seem to be to his liking. "Oh we only ask what is reasonable for such a rare thing." A sly looking man was the one to speak this time. "There are others, oohoho yes, there're lots of others who are interested in such a find. The prizes for male omegas are quite high."

"Name your price or walk out of here! But remember this, Men of Lake Town," Thorin had walked back to his Throne and looked down upon the others, "That this is Erebor. If you think a tiny group of fisherman can come in here and demand greedy rewards, you're wrong! You're only a few unarmed men but I have an army. Now as I believe you're aware of what I think about this situation, I'll offer you a deal." The grins of men had faded and they glared up at the Dwarven King. "You accept a reasonable amount of gold for your trouble of escorting this Omega here and then, you leave. Do we have an understanding?" Thorin smiled wickedly and saw the men grid their teeth at him. "Well?"

"What is a reasonable reward?" The sly one questioned while handing the key to the Omegas hand cuffs to a guard. Thorin motioned the Men to follow Balin who he trusted to give the fisherman what he seemed proper. The Kingdom was wealthy and even if the Men of Lake Town had rotten motives, Thorin still saw it necessary to pay the men in stead of kicking them straight out.

The small man, in red velvet jacked and worn out mid-length pants, stood looking warily up at the King. Thorin walked to him, behind him and took a hold of his cuffed arms. The guard handed him the key and Thorin proceed to un-cuff the Hobbit. They heard a click as the cuffs freed the hands being held captured for way longer that was comfortable. Looking puzzled by the situation he was in, the Hobbit massaged his wrists while keeping his eyes on the King's.

"Hah, there's no need for that worrying look anymore. I don't know how you've been treated by other races than Men, but you're at Erebor now. We do not hold innocent as slaves or prisoners here." Thorin said gently, so gently that the change in the Kings tone surprised the Hobbit to a great extent. Where did the angry and intimidating King go? "You must be hungry?" Thorin said starting to lead the way to the dining area.

–

They reached the small and cosy room filled with the smell of delicious food. They found the smell was coming from a soup cooking over the fire, as a large dwarf kept stirring it steadily while adding seasonings to it. A loud noise left the small one's stomach and he quickly doubled over to make the embarrassing sound stop. "Haha! No need to hide it! Here, take a seat." Thorin patted a place around the table and went to open the cabinets, pulling out a spoon, plate and glasses. "Bombur, would you fill this for our guest?" He asked offering the plate for Bombur to take. "Sure thing! But who is lad?" Bombur asked happily and served the Hobbit a portion.

"This is-well, what should we call you?" Thorin sat across him and smiled at him. The warm atmosphere in the room made the Hobbit relax enough to offer a smile of his own. "I'm Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins, from Bag End." He said, looking first at Thorin and then at the other dwarf. Thorin nodded and introduced the two to each other, "Bilbo, this is Bombur, I'm sure you'll agree he's a great cook once you taste the food. And Bombur, this is a Hobbit I saved from the repulsive Men of Lake Town."

Bilbo sprung up from his seat and bowed deep to the King, "I'm terribly sorry for my bad manners but please," He lifted his head up and looked Thorin in the eyes. "Let me somehow show my gratitude for freeing me!"

Thorin was taken back by this sudden burst but quickly told Bilbo, "Please, sit down and eat. You own me nothing."

Bilbo did sit down but being freed after getting caught was unheard of for an omega and Thorin didn't seem to understand how much this meant to him! "You must allow me to thank you somehow, otherwise I think- There're simply no other options." Bilbo said, trying to look determined but his face took a reddish colour. Thorin caught himself thinking about the other as cute, and offered Bilbo a solution, "Very well then, Mr Baggins." Thorin mused, "I think there's no other choice but for you to join us for tonight's feast."

"Amm, yes." He seemed to think hard on his wording, "If that's how I can repay your help then I'll take part in it." Bilbo nodded in a serious manner.

"Hah, you're an amusing little Hobbit, Bilbo. Help from a friend should not need to be repaid."

"I didn't realize we were… friends." Bilbo said quietly and watched Thorin pour them both a glass of ale. "To a new friendship then?" Thorin offered a toast, to which Bilbo gladly joined.

* * *

review please :)


	2. Partnership Through Broken Bounds

Second part is finally here!

Can be read as it's own once you know that:  
Bilbo is an omega, who Thorin saved by buying him from the men who had captured him. Now Bilbo is joining the dwarves in their feast at Erebor.

Please note that this is an AU where Thorin is the King and Smaug never happened.  
Pairing is Bagginshield  
Nsfw/a little bit smutty

* * *

Expecting, Accepting but not Depressing  
Or the Difference Between Owning, Sharing and Dedicating

–

"So you're the new guy, eh?" A very drunken but cheerful dwarf sat beside Bilbo and took a big sip from his drink.

"Yes, I believe I could be referred as such. I'm Bilbo, by the way." He said and minded his language even more than usual to hide the fact that the multiple drinks he'd been offered did actually have an impact on him.

"Bofur! Nice you meet ya Bilbo!" The dwarf introduced himself and gave then Bilbo a once over. "Say now, how did you do it?" He asked with a smirk.

Bilbo was a bit taken back by this sudden stare and quite rude, he thought, manner Bofur was now talking to him. "I am sorry," His words slurred more than necessary, "but I have no idea what you are talking about." Bilbo drank from his glass and averted his eyes away from Bofur. He was uncomfortable by the growing smirk that the dwarf was looking at him with.

"Don't know what I'm talking about! You Bilbo, mustn't hide it like that, everyone's talking about it." Bofur said and playfully nudged Bilbo's arm with his elbow. "You see, there's no way such thing could go unnoticed."

"I'm sorry," Bilbo looked at him puzzled, "but maybe you're mistaken? I still don't know what you could possible be referring to." Bilbo said in a voice that clearly stated his mind being set on Bofur misunderstanding something.

"No, no! It can't be! I saw it with my own eyes, you can't fool me. Now tell me, Mr Bilbo, I absolutely must know."

"Know what?" Bilbo was growing impatient with the dwarf.

"I'm curious! Tell me!" Bofur pleaded Bilbo, who was getting embarrassed, for Bofur's raised voice had a few people looking at their way, looking fairly amused. "If you only told me, what it is that you want to know of! For as long as I know, I haven't done much today to people be speaking about." Bilbo said trying to sound not as angry and embarrassed as he was.

Bofur gave Bilbo a look. "Oh, really. Like you don't know that you've got our King totally smitten by you?"

"I," Bilbo looked at the King's direction, there he was talking with Balin, who Bilbo had met earlier at the drinking party. "I _what?_ Thorin and… _me_? No, no. I am sorry but we- We are just friends. He and I." Bilbo stammered, his face flaming hot with embarrassment by such an assumption.

"Oh is that so?" Bofur asked amused as he too was looking at the King's direction.

"Yep. That's exactly how things are." Bilbo nodded and then saw Thorin turn his head and their eyes met.

Bofur wrapped his arm around Bilbo's neck suddenly and pulled him close to his side. "Just friends you say, eh? I believe the change in his expression is for… what, exactly, do you think?" Bofur smirked as he and Bilbo both saw Thorin's brows furrow. They saw him turning away to say something to Balin who shook his head after the King headed his steps towards his honour-quest of the night.

"Thorin! What a great party!"Bofur cheered once he was at the hearing distance from the two. "And excellent music, I must add!"

Thorin ignored him completely and spoke to Bilbo in stead. "Are you feeling ill, or cold perhaps?"

Bilbo was surprised by the questions. Dwarves sure had him confused with their manners. "Amm, no, I'm fine. Thank you." He answered anyways. Thorin's angry look had Bofur take his arm off the hobbit's shoulder and he simply bowed and took his leave.

"I see. Was there a reason for Bofur to be holding you then?" Thorin asked, badly hiding the tone of jealousy from his voice.

"No, not really. He just sort of, did it." Bilbo said and looked up at Thorin. "I'm quite enjoying your party."

"You are?" Thorin asked still sulking.

Trying hard to get the other's mind off of the weird behaviour of Bofur, Bilbo continued. "Yes, I even was taught how to dance properly."

Thorin cocked a brow, "Have you not danced at the Shire?"

"I have, I have of course. But our dances are different. I believe it's the music, different dances to different music, am I right?"

"That sounds very likely. Shall we hear your play tonight as well?" Thorin's proposition made Bilbo first frown but he then said with a wishful smile, "Ah, I wish I had learned how to play. I did hear you're very fond of harp, though. Is there any truth in that rumour?"

Thorin studied Bilbo's expression, which he though was reddish by the alcohol, and then said, "I play a golden harp, so what you've heard is right. I imagine you now are going to edge me to play it?"

Bilbo smiled when he saw the King already taking steps towards the stage where all the instruments were.

After delightful songs and singing and dancing to them, story telling, more drinking, laughing and generally having a good time, it was well over midnight when Thorin noticed Bilbo's steps being less and less coordinated. He gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder, getting his attention. "Hmm, Thorin, what is it?" Bilbo slurred and took a hold of Thorin's jacket once he was about to trip over. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink." Thorin let out a laugh and watched the hobbit blink a good few times. "Naah, I'm fine. And it's so fun too," Bilbo smiled whole heartedly, "Everyone's so funny! And the dancing!"

"Yes yes, you drunktard." Thorin said even if his voice was slurred too and began to walk the happy hobbit away from the crowd. "The feast's not over yet, Thorin!" Bilbo tried to argue but walked where Thorin was leading him to. "It might as well be, the others will be done partying too in no time, we can head to bed already."

After walking for a while in the halls of Erebor, Bilbo stopped Thorin. "Just, where are we going again?"

Thorin was almost amused by the look Bilbo directed at him, but the alcohol in his own blood was making him kind of tired. "Bed, of course." He said, as if the hobbit had just asked a very silly question. "As I already said when we left the party."

"Yes, but whose bed is it, exactly?"

"Mine of course, why would I be planning to sleep in anyone else's bed but my own?" Thorin said and tried to continue towards his bedchambers but Bilbo wasn't budging. He had taken his thinking-position, and was repeatedly poking his forehead with his index finger. "You sleep on your bed, it is custom to sleep on one's own bed but where would a person without a bed sleep in?" He said and seemed to be thinking hard for the answer to the question his drunken mind had come up with.

Thorin was taken back. There was sense in what the hobbit was saying. A solution was not hard to come by, though. "The King's bed is large, you are small. I think," Thorin paused and gave Bilbo an asking look, "I think we could both sleep on it since it's so roomy. Then," Thorin paused again for both of them to simultaneously nod for the brilliant idea, "Then we both would have a bed." He finished. Bilbo saw nothing wrong with such clever thinking and motioned Thorin to lead the way again.

Once they reach the destination, Thorin let Bilbo in and locked the door after them. Bilbo gave him an unsure look to which Thorin simply answered with an explanation of having nephews who had no idea of privacy and had a liking to pranking. They talked only for a short while, mostly about the carvings on the walls, which Bilbo found very interesting. They'd most likely have to have this same conversation again some other day, when neither of them would be intoxicated. Thorin took off his shirt but stopped undressing when he saw the surprised look on the other's face.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Just thought I'd hit the bed now."

"Y-yes, that's a good idea. I-I'll just turn around so you can get under covers." Bilbo stammered and then turned Thorin his back. The King cocked his brow, but thinking then of the hobbit's shyness as cute.

"Okay, you can come to bed now too." Thorin said from the bed, he had made sure to leave to other lots of room so he'd feel confortable. Bilbo didn't answer Thorin, but simply began taking his jacket and trousers off leaving only his underwear on, like Thorin had done too. After out of his clothing, Bilbo placed his knee on the bed, trying it out. He then pushed his weight on it, with the intention of hopping on it. "Oh, could you blow out the candle?" Thorin said still turned away from Bilbo and not moving from his position. "Ah, yes." Bilbo blew out the candle and then made his way to the bed.

Thorin's bed was big, just like he had described it. It had wooden legs and headboard, with beautiful carvings on them. Bilbo thought he'd need to ask about the meaning of them too, but some other time since it was too dark to read them now. The pillow Bilbo laid his head on was heavenly soft and Bilbo couldn't help the wide smile spreading on his face. He snuggled onto the warm covers and closed his eyes. "Good night, Bilbo." He heard Thorin mumble softly. "Night." Bilbo sighed content.

–

After what seemed like almost an hour Bilbo had had enough. He had tossed and turned, again and again, never finding a spot were he'd be able to fall asleep. He was so tired but the dreams would not start playing in front of eyes. So he turned to Thorin. Bilbo looked at the Dwarf's back, his neck and how he seemed to be sleeping. Would he dare wake Thorin up? After everything the King had done for him, would it be selfish of him to say he wasn't feeling safe enough to fall asleep here?

Just a little bit.

A little bit closer would be good, Bilbo thought. He moved slowly under the covers, inching himself closer to the sleeping male. He pulled his pillow to lay right next to Thorin's and settled down again. His body was only inches away from Thorin now, he could feel the other's body heat. Bilbo was feeling good for moment but still couldn't fall asleep. He damned his luck but reached out his hand. He pressed it against Thorin's back.

Bilbo felt Thorin's heart beat, felt him breath and he felt warm. So incredibly warm he could not help himself from pressing his other hand on the dwarf's back too.

"Is something wrong?" Hearing Thorin's voice took Bilbo by surprise and he quickly pulled back both of his hands. "N-no, nothing."

The sheets rustled as Thorin turned on his other side so he was facing Bilbo. He tried to study the hobbit's face, but in the dark, he couldn't see the other's expression. "What is it?" He asked again, with a very gentle tone.

Bilbo swallowed once but then admitted, "I can't sleep… I think it's because of all the things that happened today, and this being a new place for me… Sorry." His tone was a whisper but Thorin heard him well. The distance between their faces was barely appropriate.

The sheets rustled as Thorin moved his hands. He opened them in a gesturing manner. "Come here, maybe cuddling will help you feel safer."

Bilbo blushed mad and was happy the room with no windows was dark enough for the other to not see his face. He was tempted to take the dwarf's offer, and without thinking about it too much he went with it.

Thorin's hand went under Bilbo's side and hugged his lower back when the other held his upper back and neck. Bilbo's own hands were trapped between their bodies but not in an uncomfortable way, they were quite small and slender after all. Thorin's hairy legs tickled Bilbo's but oh how warm the dwarf felt against him. Their bodies were in line and the hobbit's head lied on the King's shoulder and neck. He felt safe, as the dwarf had hoped, but the quickening heartbeat of the omega gave out the fact that Bilbo was getting excited. All the speak of the King being smitten by him at the party and the said man now pressed tightly around him and holding him close had Bilbo's head spinning.

The change in the hobbit's heartbeat and breathing rhythm had Thorin unsettled. All day had he been watching the other, unable to take his eyes off of him. Now he felt the small body next to him, pressed to him, getting excited for him. It was getting harder and harder to stop his hands from studying the other's body. The alcohol, however, was still eating away his sense of reason and at last, he gave in.

Bilbo arched his back at the touch of Thorin's warm hand moving up and down his back. Being an omega as he was, Bilbo smelled Thorin's excitement coming from the spot behind his ear. Bilbo's head still lied under the King's jaw and the smell was hitting him hard. He wanted Thorin. He wanted him closer, and he'd get what he wanted.

The hand on Bilbo's back was searching lower, experimenting the small one's bum and thighs. Thorin pushed on Bilbo so the hobbit now lied trapped under his body. Bilbo moaned, the dwarf had kissed his neck.

The kisses continued to travel up to his ear, back down his jaw and on the other side. Light yet heated kisses turned into occasional sucks and licks and Bilbo was far gone in the pleasure. Thorin's hands were now massaging the hobbit's butt, his hips humping down on Bilbo's.

Small hands took a hold of the dwarf's head and brought it up so their lips could finally meet. The kiss was sloppy; both of them inexperienced in the field but the emotion came across, the hunger for the other was evident. Thorin pulled his hips back enough for both of them to get out off their remaining clothing and the hobbit then spread his legs when the dwarf lied back on him. The two didn't wait long before connecting to each other in their growing heat.

–

The morning came with headache and ill stomach from the late night partying. Bilbo stretched his back but noticed the hands wrapped around his torso when he could barely move around. He opened his eyes but saw barely anything in the dark room. He was taken back by the situation; he was obviously pressed against a sleeping person who unmistakably smelled like Thorin. Bilbo kept his eyes open, trying to get them to adjust to the dark. He turned his head slowly from side to side in his confusion. Then the events of the previous night started pouring in his memory.

"Stop turning your head, your hair tickles me." Thorin sounded like he was still half asleep and true enough, he hadn't bothered to open his eyes when he'd woken up to Bilbo moving around in his arms.

"S-sorry." Bilbo whispered, but had to clear his voice before he was able to speak. He was blushing, and being pressed to Thorin's chest unsettled him greatly. Just where did they stand now in their relationship, the hobbit wondered. "Thorin-" "Bilbo-" They both began at the same time.

"Sorry, you go ahead and speak first." Bilbo said quickly, feeling relieved the other also had decided to break to silence. Thorin laughed out slightly and squeezed Bilbo tighter for a second. "Relax, Bilbo. I am no monster."

"I don't think of you as one."

"Of course, for if you did, I doubt you'd lie here with me?"

"I certainly wouldn't, Thorin." Bilbo smiled a little. Their conversation was pointless but it made him feel more at ease.

For a while, neither spoke anything. The silence wasn't awkward; they both were simply gathering their thoughts together and trying to think of a way to put them in a sentence. Bilbo felt Thorin's fingers gently run through his curly hair and finally, the older one broke the silence. "I feel like I need to apologize, Mr Baggings, for I had wished I could've courted you properly. One could say I'm disappointed in my own behaviour and am apologizing to you because you had to witness it. But it doesn't change the fact that my mind was set on courting you, in hope you'd agree to marry me. So, what I'm saying is-"At this point poor Thorin was quickly putting words after others in a hurrying manner and Bilbo cut him off. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone's, this is my fault." He said a bit amused.

Thorin sat straighter on the bed and looked down at Bilbo, his eyes now adjusted to the dark as much as to see Bilbo's silhouette. "I am one hundred per cent sure it was I who took you, and not the other way round." Thorin said cocking his brow.

The blunt way Thorin put it had Bilbo cough in surprise but he explained himself none the less. "We omegas are, well at the loss of a better word, weak against the smell of musk, which males smell strongly like when they're intoxicated. And last night I knew you'd been drinking and I still placed my nosed considerably close to your ear, so I got sucked into it. And we omegas tend to have a strong affect on males around us so it's hardly your fault you took my initiative." Out of breath and not quite sure what exactly had he just said, Bilbo waited for Thorin to comment.

The dwarf sifted on the bed, he turned to face the hobbit better. He opened his mouth to say something, but changing his mind, he closed it again. He sighed and leaned in to press his lips on Bilbo's. The kiss was gentle and returned after a brief moment of confusion. Pulling away Thorin told Bilbo. "I still wish you'd take my hand in marriage," He placed his hand on Bilbo's cheek and kissed his nose. "and I hope you didn't have to make the decision only because I've now marked you."

Frowning at Thorin's sad tone Bilbo assured him. "Believe me I've bitten everyone's nose who's tried to touch me without my consent. I choose to stay with you last night and I'm not gonna regret my decision!" The top it off, he placed a kiss on the dwarf's nose. The dark didn't prevent him from seeing the genuine smile spreading on Thorin's face and Bilbo kissed him again, only now on his lips. They didn't stop with that one kiss though.

"Should we get up for breakfast?" Bilbo asked after Thorin had showered him with too many kisses.

"Ahh, sure. Right after we sleep here for another hour or two. My head feels like it's gonna split open and my stomach feels weak." Thorin said and lied back down on his back, bringing Bilbo with him.

"As long as you won't throw up on me." Bilbo said while secretly being happy for the extra sleep since his hangover was still there also.

–

Please Review :)


End file.
